Why, Gajeel?
by Ginger the Cat
Summary: Wendy blows her top when Lucy and Levy get kidnapped by another dragonslayer. Please read, i stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! Welcome back! This is my second fan fiction, enjoy!

Ginger (this is my nickname, I'll use this to adress myself, feel fre if you wanna ask questions.

Natzu walked down the canal, following Lucy. Happy fluttered behind her.

"You know, Lucy, someday you'll fall in..." Happy said.

"I know, everyone tells me that," said Lucy.

Lucy unlocked her apartment, walking in. She froze at the sight of Erza, Gray, and Wendy sitting on the couch, crowded around something Lucy couldn't see but knew was trouble...

"ERZA! GRAY! WENDY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?" Lucy yelled, snatching her novel away from their hungry eyes.

"Sorry, Lucy, it was Erza's idea," Wendy admitted for her friend. Erza gave her a look so venomous that Wendy went to go cower in a corner.

"THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO RANDOMLY APPEAR IN MY HOUSE!"

Gray yawned.

"I'm bored." said Gray.

"Hey!" exclaimed Natzu. "I heard there was a gang in town, we could totally hunt them down!"

"No, no, I need to sleep!" Lucy cried. "Can't you see I'm exhausted?"

"That's a perfect idea." Erza said calmly, requipping into armor.

Lucy sat down next to Wendy facing the wall in the corner and they cried on each other. Natzu tugged both of their pigtails, not to hard, but in a cute way.

"Come on, please? I promise I'll never come unasked into your house again!" Natzu pleaded. Lucy sighed.

"Okay..."

"Great! Let's get out there!"


	2. Chapter 2

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000105 EndHTML:0000005450 StartFragment:0000002294 EndFragment:0000005414

The group snuck out into the evening light, and Lucy stayed Close to Wendy.

"Okay." Erza cleared her throat. "Everyone, split into pairs. I will go alone. We walk around, 'harmless,' till they attack."

Lucy and Wendy chose each other right away. When Natzu and Gray knew they had to work together, it was not pretty.

"I'm not working with Flame-brain!"

"Do you think this is a party, Droopy eyes?"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Ice-princess!"

"Fire butt!"

"Pervert!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza exclaimed. The boys stopped at once.

"Fine, I'll work with Minty-fresh-breath." Natzu grumbled.

"And watch out... There's a few of those guys you DO NOT want to run into. One seems particularly nasty- they're dragonslayers. Be alert and on guard." Erza warned.

They all headed in different directions, hoping to attract the attention of the bandits. Lucy and Wendy walked down a dark side street behind the market. A cracking sound broke the tense silence, and Lucy stood rigid.

"Hey, Wendy, did you hear that?"

Wendy gulped and nodded. They walked a little slower, and Lucy's hand crept to her golden keys. She looked down, but they were missing!

"Wendy, my keys are gone!" Lucy cried. Wendy looked up just in time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wendy, my keys are gone."

"What?"

"My keys are gone!"

A weird sound came from the rooftop of the house behind them, and a shiver when down Wendy's spine.

"Ghi hi hi hi... Sorry, blondie, can't let you have those."

Wendy wasted no time.

"Wind dragon ROAR!"

Her roar was countered by an iron dragon roar with considerably more power. Lucy groaned. Now, when she needed help, her spirits couldn't do anything.

"Talons of the wind dragon!" Wendy cried, propelling herself up to the roof with an airborne spinning kick, but before she could reach whatever it was, it punched her in the face. With something very hard. She landed on the ground, black stars tearing at her vision.

Wendy could now see her opponent. He was a lean guy with long black slicked back hair, lots of piercings, and red eyes. Generally someone your family tells you to stay away from. He was approaching Lucy, and Wendy's eyes widened.

"WIND DRAGON SECRET ART: TWISTER!" Wendy yelled.

Dust swirled around Wendy's feet, and her eyes closed. When they re-opened, her eyes were a glowing blue. Stones were now picking themselves up and swirling around. The man did not look remotely scared; in fact, he seemed amused. Large rocks and whatnot were lifting up of the ground, and Wendy was ready to strike, but the other dragon slayer said seven words that made her heart stop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey now, Shorty, don't hurt Blonde here." the man said, and Wendy realized he was holding her under his arm. Any attack on him would hurt her, too.

"That's playing dirty!" Wendy said indignantly.

He shrugged. "I'm a bandit- we don't play fair." He sneered. "Gajeel Redfox, not like my name would help you." Then he was gone.

Wendy dropped to the ground. She could feel her face burning, tears welling up in her eyes. Lucy knew this wasn't a good idea... And now she was gone. That move, twister, was one she had never heard of before, but when she was upset, it came raging out of her like a storm. She punched the dirt. She would never forgive him. How dare he take Lucy-chan! And she, Wendy, was not able to stop it.

"Wendy! What happened?" Natzu said, running up behind her. She turned around slowly and Natzu literally took a step back at the look of rage on Wendy's usually happy and cheerful face.

"He took Lucy." Wendy growled.

"What?" Erza said, worried. "She did say it wasn't a good idea... We need to make it up to her!"

The dust around Wendy seemed unsettled, even though there was no wind, and the air around her seemed to be running thin.

"Wendy, did you get his name?" asked Gray.

"Gajeel." Wendy said. "Gajeel Redfox."

"What would he want with Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I have no ideas." Said Erza. "We can only know they wanted something with her, and we need to find out what."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey yall! Ginger here. This story just gets better- it began like crap. Please make suggestions, it really helps! Ah, I luv writing... GaLe... :)

Levy flipped through a book absentmindedly, waiting for Lucy. They were supposed to meet at this cafe today, she had sent Levy message last night. Yet, the time had come, and she wasn't here... Levy felt worried. There was a rumor that a gang was causing trouble around town, and maybe it had been forged, but it was her hand writing. A guy came into the shop, rough-looking with lots of little studs as piercings, and long spiky black hair. He spotted Levy, and Levy looked right back, then looked away. A pink tinge crept into her light cheeks and her face grew hot. He looked over at the Cashier, giving him a signal, and all the 'customers' took off disguises, leaving Levy to fend for herself.

"Solid script: Fire!" Levy said angrily.

The guy passed it, unfazed. He made a strange sound; it sounded like laughing.

"Ghi hi hi hi hi... Watch it, Shrimp, that burns."

"Iron!" Levy said, swiping her hand so that it rained heavy blocks of iron. The creepy guy took one, and took a bite of it.

"Nighty-night, Shrimp." The guy said, punching her wayyyyyy out of his range with something hard. Then she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry for the late update, I'm working on four diffrient stories right now. Update soon! Ginger.

When Levy came to, she was in the abandoned house on the edge of mangolia. Lucy was slumped on her, sleeping softly. There was nothing but bare rock and stone. A spider crept up behind Levy, and she shrieked loudly.

"NYAAAAAAAAA!"

She immediately regretted it with the sound of boots coming that way.

"What's up, Shrimp?"

Levy glared at him, and hugged Lucy.

"Spider?" He guessed. Levy nodded and gulped. Something about that man made Levy feel strange. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, though...

"They really can't hurt you, you know."

Again, Levy just nodded.

"Not feeling talkative, huh."

He's, like, two feet taller than me, Levi thought.

Levy nodded. Again.

"Wha-oh." Lucy rubbed her eyes and blinked. She saw the spider.

"NYAAAAAAAAA!"

Levy almost laughed. The man In the front was watching their behavior curiously. Levy swished the spider with her boot.

"Ugh, Levy, you have spider on your boot." Lucy laughed.

"Well, I squished it for the better of my friend." pouted Levy, sitting back down next to Lucy.

"It was scary!" Lucy whined. "I woke up, and it was all up in my personal space!"

"Good Lord, Lucy, it scared me too. No need to act so defensive," Levy crossed her arms in a joke. Lucy laughed.

"How did you end up here anyways?"Levy asked. The guy had still not left from the doorway.

"Well..." Lucy said dreamily, and Levy laughed. "I was coming home from Fairy Tail, but when I got home, everyone was on the couch reading my novel. I got mad, then Gray was bored, so... Someone, I can't remember exactly who, suggested we try and take down this... Er, gang, and, I went with Wendy, because we split up in groups, and then I was missing my keys, Wendy was attacking somebody, but she wasn't super successful, and i didn't remember anything else." Lucy said thoughtfully. "How did you end up here?"

"I received a note that you wanted to meet me at a cafe, and I went, and this... Er, guy attacked me." Levy said. "Not as exciting as what you were doing. Too bad, I heard the drinks at that cafe I was at are top-notch."

"Really? I could really go for a latte..." yawned Lucy.

Levy looked directly into the guy's eyes, then looked away quickly. There was something about that guy...


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, at the guild hall.

Wendy stormed into the guild hall, rusting papers and an aura of doom and death surrounded her. Even Charla stayed behind her, not offering her usual input and advice. No one dared to ask her what was wrong. The air around her gusted in discontent.

"Wendy-"

"Shut up."

Everyone knew this was very unlike Wendy, and her usual bright smile and kind face.

"Mira, I'm going on a job." Wendy said.

"Okay."

Mira didn't even bother to try and ask what job.

Wendy walked out, letting everyone inside breathe a collective breath of relief. Wendy knew they were somewhere in Mangolia. She had recived a note last night: 30,000,000 jewels to see them again. She snorted.

"Charla, we're going to try the coast first." Wendy said. Charla nodded.

Wendy strolled down the sidewalk. They reached a abandoned home. It was empty, so Wendy went on to the next one. The sound of voices echoed from inside.

"NYAAAAAAA!" someone yelled. It sounded like Lucy.

A guy's voice rumbled up into the main room, and some other voices above her head were chatting. Wendy could smell Lucy, and surprisingly, Levy. Someone was coming up the stairs...

"WIND DRAGON ROOAAARRR!"

Wendy roared, and it blew a hole in the house, it was so powerful.

"Ghi hi hi, you've improved fast, Shorty."

He recognized her magic.

"SKY DRAGONS CRUSHING FANG!"

Gajeel seemed unfazed by her show of magic.

"My turn, Shorty?"

Wendy was fully prepared for his attack, but it was. Much more powerful than she would've expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Hehehe. For this chapter, I used Fairy Tail wiki for the attacks, so if you have any doubts look it up yourself. Yes, iron dragons restraint is the spell Gajeel used on his attack on team shadow gear during the phantom ark :) yes, I know, making Gajeel do this is a little cruel.

Ginger

At the last moment, something blocked the attack that could've killed her... Wendy couldn't make out what it was, but it glowed brightly. It blocked the attack. The roar ebbed, and Carla fell to the ground. Wendy realized that the magic must've been hers. It was strange; a shield? Wendy had never seen an exceed to that...

"Nice trick." Gajeel growled.

Wendy sighed, her bad mood forgotten. She could save Carla, and leave Lucy and Levy, or leave Carla and save the girls. But just maybe- if she could win fast enough-

"Sky dragons-"

"Iron dragon-"

"WENDY!"

Wendy and Gajeel both froze mid-attack. Natsu, Erza, and Gray were outside the wreckage of the house, and pretty much understood the situation from the sight. Gajeel decided to take advantage of the break.

"Iron dragon's restraint!"

Wendy got pinned to the wall uncomfortably, and immediately got ignored by everybody as Gajeel turned the other way, and no one bothered to get her down. In other situations this might be funny, but at the moment Wendy just wanted to go home.

"You bastard! Taking on a little kid!" Natsu yelled.

"She asked for it, coming up and attacking me like that!"

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!" Wendy whined, flustered.

Being stuck was incredibly annoying. Carla was slowly sitting up from the ground, but looked bad. Her fur was blackened and she was struggling to sit up.

"Oh, Carla!" Wendy cried joyfully. "You saved me!"

"And you need to be more careful, child!" Carla scolded breathlessly.

Wendy didn't even bother to ask about the shield, assuming it might be classified information.

"I need to get down!" Wendy said.

Natsu and Gajeel were in the middle of a pre-fight insult battle, and no one heard.

"Scrap Metal!"

"Flame-brain!"

"HEY! GIT ME DOWN!" Wendy yelled.

Hehehe... I'm so evil you have to wait for the rest :)


	9. Chapter 9

Erza finally noticed Wendy, and she went to help her get down.

"How do I get you down?" Erza asked her.

Wendy groaned- these Weren't meant for keeping people 'well' long term and was proving more and more painful to keep herself from suffocation by the moment. Erza understood. She put her sword in the crack and tried to pry the metal off, but it wasn't working.

"Quickly!" Wendy whispered, using as little air as possible.

"I know!" Erza yelled.

Erza struggled with the restraints, trying to get them off, and Wendy was no longer responding from lack of air. If she fainted, her head would go down and she would be killed.

"No! Wendy!" Erza said, pushing Wendy's feet upwards she she could get air.

"Ahh..." Wendy breathed. "Please... Erza..."

Erza grunted, trying to pull these little iron studs out.

"Oh, forget this! Fire empress armor!"

"Erm- Erza, don't- don't- burn my hand off." Wendy said.

Erza directed the power in a tiny beam through the first restraint. It came undone, but unfortunately for Wendy, this meant she was attacked a few feet up on a wall with one arm holding her up.

"Owwww!" Wendy said. Her arm had dislocated, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hang in there, Wendy. I've almost got it." Erza cooed.

The second one came out, and Wendy collapsed on the ground. She got up on one arm, looking at Erza.

"Nurse armor!" Erza said. "Here, I'll wrap up your arm."

"Thanks." Wendy said.

Once her arm was better, Erza brought her down the ruined stairs that lead to where Lucy and Levy were being kept. To their surprise, Levy and Lucy were sitting on the ground, reading a tiny pocket sized book and laughing.

"Wendy! Erza!" Lucy cried. "What's happening?"

"Yeah..." Levy said.

"Well, we came to save you." Erza said.

"Really?" Levy said. "That's great."

Erza unlocked the door, and Lucy and Levy filed out.

"Thanks, Erza." Lucy said. "We heard you up there, Wendy, that was brave."

"Thanks." Wendy said thoughtfully.

They clambered up the stairs to find Gajeel and Natsu deep in battle. Gray was watching sullenly.

"Get down!" Erza yelled.

A millisecond later, flames licked the space their heads had been.


End file.
